


Roost

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Nesting, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Tom gets ready.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Roost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Tom’s not in heat. Harry knows that partially because the doors opened for him automatically and the lock would be triggered if an omega were vulnerable, and mostly because Tom’s the sort of tempting flirt that would probably fog the whole place up with pheromones if he really was mid-cycle. The air inside his quarters is pleasantly clear, and Harry strolls through it to the bedroom, where he finds Tom sitting in the middle of the mattress, weaving his blankets and uniforms together. A few extra things stick out of it—a lei replicated for the holodeck, a colourful vest gifted by Neelix, and one of Harry’s sweaters that he accidentally left over. Seeing _his_ clothing used in an omega’s nest abruptly makes his chest swell. It doesn’t hurt that it’s _Tom_ —the cutest omega Harry’s ever seen and the one he’s gotten closest to. He doesn’t announce himself, but instead stands in the doorway, fondly watching Tom work. 

Tom’s nose scrunches, probably picking up the faint scent of an alpha. He grunts without pausing, “Hey, Harry.”

“Hey,” Harry answers, and then, because he’s curious, “What’re you doing?”

Tom snorts and glances up at him, hands still busy. “What, you’ve never seen an omega nest before?”

Harry’s cheeks instantly flush. He has—Libby used to do that, but only during heats, and he was only there for two of them; they didn’t get a chance to really _bond_ the way he would’ve liked. He’s never been with another omega long enough to be invited for a heat. He’s known Tom more than long enough, but not _like that_ , and he deliberately retreats from that train of thought. He mutters, “I thought that was only during heat...”

Tom chuckles and shakes his head, eyes falling back to his work. He’s formed a neat little ring around the edge, but he’s still padding the insides. “Mine’s probably coming in the next week or so, and then I’ll be too crazy to make one right. You don’t even want to know what I’m like when my cycle hits.” But he throws Harry a quick wink that fills Harry’s mind with all sorts of fervent images. He can only imagine. He gets the impression that Tom would be _wild_ in bed regardless of his hormones, but they must compound it, make it worse, make it _impossible_ : Tom probably becomes a total incubus that sucks his victims in and doesn’t spit them out again until they’re spent and boneless. 

Harry blurts before he can stop himself, “Have you picked an alpha yet?”

“I’m thinking of asking B’Elanna,” Tom answers. Harry’s stomach immediately sinks, though it shouldn’t; he doesn’t know what he’s doing—they’re _friends_. He has no business being around Tom at a time like that, not even during the preparation. B’Elanna would be a better choice. Tom muses around a broad smirk, “She’s probably a freak in the sheets. With all that Klingon strength, she might _just_ be able to handle me.”

Harry offers a humourless, “Yeah.” Then he sucks in a breath and forces himself to do what’s right, muttering, “I’ll come back later.”

He turns to leave, but Tom finally stops working. He asks, sounding genuinely interested, “No. What’d you want?”

Harry honestly doesn’t even remember anymore. He probably just wanted to see Tom’s handsome face. Except not. He’s not normally lovesick. It’s just that seeing any omega nest flares up his instincts, and Tom’s just... particularly intoxicating. 

When Harry doesn’t answer, Tom nods towards the bed and says, “C’mere. You can help me test it out.”

Harry should run. That’s not going to lead to anything good. But his feet move of their own accord, and he crosses the short space, kicking out of his shoes to climb up onto the bed. It’s still a little misshapen, but he leans back against the headboard and makes himself comfortable anyway. Tom gives him a pleased grin. 

Tom quietly tells him, “Y’know... you can stay, if you want. Right through the next week or so.”

Harry blushes but smiles.


End file.
